Foxes in Elmore
by Gallifrey denizen
Summary: After leaving the elemental nations and more importantly Minato Naruto and his mother move to Elmore to live a new life closer to Kushina's half sister Nicole and her family. Read and find out what insane antics Naruto will get into with the Watterson children and why they left Minato in the first place. And will Minato let them go. probably not but read to know for sure.


**Hey guys, this new story is being posted for one reason and one reason only, because I have so many ideas they refuse to leave me alone until I put them down so yeah new story. So I am unsure of the pairing, but i'm leaning towards Naruto/carrie. **

**Also since everyone in the show is too…. cartoon like, so i'm going to make all the characters like the one in the avatar picture (which I didn't make and do not claim to). These characters just add more drama and realism. Although for the shows sake they will retain their powers and unique qualities, like Tina remaining a dinosaur and stuff like that. On a final note this occurs two weeks before the canon begins.**

**If you guys have questions ask them in reviews. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the amazing world of gumball or Naruto**

"talk"

"_thought"_

story start

Elmore, a town that a normal person would think so weird they would believe they are on ecstasy and should probably receive immediate medical attention. WIth animals and objects who talk and walk, half breeds of humans with plants, animals and other things and finally a sun and moon with faces.

Yes this town certainly is one heck of a freak show, but hey, thats just life in Elmore and its about to get even weirder and more interesting this saturday morning in august, in 3, 2, 1…

"WHAT!" A loud scream came from a modest looking home in an almost normal looking neighborhood. Living inside this home is Elmores resident trouble family, known as the watersons.

Currently a women with lightly tanned skin blue, eyes, blue hair that goes near her shoulders along with two blue cat ears on her head and a cat tail with three whisker marks on each cheek is standing at a phone with a surprised look.

The woman is the matriarch of the watersons known as Nicole waterson, and the reason she is surprised is because of the person on the of other line and the new Nicole was just told from her. This person is a beautiful woman with violet eyes, red hair with two red fox ears on her head and a red fox tail with a black tip. This woman is Kushina Uzumaki formerly Namikaze, and she is currently checking if her ear is bleeding.

"I said I divorced Minato and now me and Naruto are moving to Elmore" Kushina said after checking her ear worked properly.

Nicole was honestly shocked to her core, "b-but why divorce him? You two looked so happy at your wedding."

Kushina sighed, she had expected her to ask this, but she wasn't ready to explain it to anyone not even Naruto. She finally responded after gathering her thoughts "a lot has happened since then, and I don't want to talk about it right now."

Nicole nodded her head, even though Kushina couldn't see it "ok I understand, but why Elmore? With your wealth of you could live anywhere you want"

Kushina adopted her 'thinking pose' "Well, we need a change of scenery, everyone here is so loyal to Minato that they fault me and Naruto for the divorce, so we need to move very far away, somewhere nice and close to family" the half fox demon said happily.

The half cat sighed with a small smile, this news was shocking, but good all the same "well thats good it'll be nice to have you around, so when will you arrive."

"Well we already have everything packed, so it should be about two days." Kushina said excitedly.

Nicole, gave an affirmative hum, "then see you in two days."

Kushina gave her foxy grin "yeah see you then, and sis"

"Yeah?" Nicole asked curiously.

Kushina gave a small smile "I love you, and I've missed you"

Nicole looked surprised for a moment, before a small smile grew on her face "Oh, I love you too and I've missed you too." She placed the phone back on its pedestal and rubbed her teary eyes. It had been so long since she had seen her sister and she truly did miss the fun they had before the trouble started.

The bluenette turned to the man napping on the couch with drool running down her face. This man was big, more on the chubby side than the muscular side, he has a mop of pink hair on his head with two pink rabbit ears, and a cotton tail sitting above his rear. Even though you couldn't see it the man had amber eyes, this along with his chubby face made him look cute and childish.

Nicole sighed, her husband could be annoying sometimes, he was awake when she started the phone call and that wasn't even ten minutes ago. She resigned herself to waking him up, she was going to have to tell her family anyway, might as well get it out of the way.

She shook his shoulder "Richard, Richard wake up I have something to tell you." The man rabbit responded by slightly moving around.

He started mumbling in his sleep "pickles, nachos, burgers and peas, all these things go good with cheese."

Nicole giggled, her husbands appetite was present as always, _"that gives me an idea" _she thought mischieviously. She crept up to his rabbit ear "Richard the sausages are burning" She whispered and it had the desired effect.

He sprung up like a zombie from a grave "No, the sausages, I'll save you" Richard said frantically. He made a surprisingly fast dash to the kitchen before crashing head first into the wall. He was laid out on the floor in a daze before giving a sniff of the air and gained a confused expression.

"Hey, I don't smell any burning sausages, what's going on here" the waterson patriarch then heard giggling before his wifes head appeared above his own. The pinkettes brain slowly worked out what happened before he gasped.

"Nicole, you tricked me" the man said with teary eyes, before a kiss was placed on his forehead.

Nicole stopped giggling but kept her smile "i'm sorry honey, but I had to wake you up, I'll make you some sausages later, ok?" she said apologetically.

Richards smile grew showing his large tooth, " aw, thanks honey, that would be great" he said happily already forgetting the prank.

Nicole helped her husband up showing her insane amount of strength, "alright, all funny business aside, I have something important to tell you and the kids, so stay here while I get them.

Richard nodded as he sat down and started flipping the channels, Nicole sighed and shook her head before heading upstairs. She headed towards her childrens room, and opened the door.

She saw a common sight in her home, her two sons Darwin and Gumball were watching skateboard accidents online. While her youngest child and only daughter Anais was having a pretend tea party with her dolls.

She looked at her children for a moment before speaking, "Kids, I have something important to tell you, so come down to the living room please." The children turned to her before chorusing together a response.

"Yes " they responded, before Nicole headed back downstairs. Gumball turned to his siblings with an excited look on his face.

"What do you think mom has to tell us?" Gumball asked, jumping the metaphorical shark as he always does.

Darwin, answered in his always optimistic way "Maybe we're getting early christmas presents" he said in an almost too naive fashion.

Anais, being the surprisingly logical one thought it through "Well mom looked happy so it must be something good." She said cutely without even trying to be cute.

Gumball wanting to chime in answered in his own way "Maybe she wants to tell us off for something we did, did we do anything bad recently" the other two waterson children shook their heads.

"Well, theres only one way to find out" Anais said standing up from her table and saying a quick "excuse me" to her dolls.

Darwin gained a confused look "are you saying we should read mind?"

Gumball gave Darwin a explanation to save everyone from a headache "I think she meant we should go downstairs, and ask." Darwin gave an "oh" before nodding and all three children headed downstairs and sat down next to their father as their mother stood before them.

Nicole took a deep breath before speaking, "Alright, you all are probably wondering why I called you here today." The family nodded and all expected their own versions of this conversation to play out. But no one would expect the words Nicole would speak next.

"I got a call today, from my sister Kushina and…" She was cut off as her family gasped simultaneously.

Richard was the first to voice his surprise,"Nicole you have a sister? You never told me this."

The children started firing off questions at a fast pace, so fast Nicole couldn't follow it. The woman of the house gained a tick mark, _"guess this won't be a quiet conversation."_

Nicole finally silenced her family with her 'mom gaze' that immediately quieted them down as they waited for their matriarch to speak.

Nicole smirked in silent victory before adopting a stern expression, " alright, now can I talk without being interrupted?" The family nodded without a word, not wanting to face Nicole's wrath again.

The bluenette gained a beautiful smile with closed eyes in a second making her children wonder how her personality could take a one eighty like that. "Ok so I got a call from my sister today, she just divorced her husband Minato, and now her and her son are moving to Elmore to be closer to family, namely us." Nicole opened her eyes to see her familys reaction which was actually very tame.

Anais voiced her confusion in a more subtle way than before "so how come you never mentioned we have an aunt or a cousin before?"

Nicole sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot today "well we haven't talked much since her wedding, and she is my half sister that part is a long story." Nicole gathered her thoughts before responding "I guess you could say our past is complicated, and something we both don't like to talk about, but we have moved past it, and are ready to start when we were loving sisters.

The men of the house had watery eyes from the story as Gumball spoke up "thats really beautiful mom, so when are they going to get here?" Gumball asked sniffling causing the females to sweatdrop.

"About two days, they will be moving into a house not too far from here, and the good news is that, her son Naruto is about Gumballs age so you guys can be friends easily" Nicole answered, and then turned to her family.

"Any more questions?" Nicole asked and Richard raised his hand "about, my sister, nephew, or about them moving here" Richard lowered his hand. The cat woman smiled "okay, dinner will be ready soon so everyone, wash up." The watersons nodded but before they left Anais had one more thing to say.

"Wait, Naruto and Kushina, those names sound japanese, are they japanese?" Anais questioned reasonably, and Nicole thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, not exactly they sound japanese, but they don't look japanese, but they come from a very orientally based land that isn't very well known." Nicole said, repeating what her father told her when he told her about Kushina's mother.

Anais nodded her head her curiosity sated, for now she would have to ask her aunt more questions when she arrives. As the waterson family had their discussion on the top so did a certain mother son duo.

**(With Kushina after the phone call)**

The redhead sighed happily as she placed her phone in her pocket, currently she and her beloved son is on a plane ride to their new home. _"This will be a nice change of pace, a new home where everything will be normal" _Kushina thought hopefully.

They really needed this right now after what that man did she needed to get far away from him and there was no way in hell she would leave her baby behind. Of course she didn't tell Minato of her departure, he would've tried to stop them, and she wouldn't have been able to remove her wealth from the banks.

Kushina was brought out of her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned to look at her sochi. He was so handsome at twelve with his cute whisker marks, blue eyes, red hair, and red ears along with a red tail, which he proudly inherited from her.

Kushina smiled at her son "Yes, sochi?" she asked nicely making her son smile.

Naruto looked at his mother, "kaa-chan I wanted to ask, why are we moving to Elmore, I know we have to get far away from that bastard, but why Elmore specifically?" Naruto asked spitting out bastard as if it wasn't bad enough of a name for the person he was referring to.

Kushina gained a stern expression "Naruto language" she scolded in a no nonsense tone.

Naruto looked sheepish, "Sorry kaa-chan, I guess i'm a little tired after everything thats happened." He apologized cutely.

Kushina face softened at her sons look "its alright sochi, i'm pretty tired too. Oh, and to answer your question we're moving to Elmore because some of our family lives there."

Naruto tilted his head and his ears twitched, almost making Kushina glomp him and scream kawaii, "But I thought you said all of the uzumaki were wiped out."

Kushina sighed sadly remembering her once great clan, "They are gone sochi, but the family i'm talking about isn't from my Uzumaki side, its from my father side."

Naruto looked even more confused and by association cuter pushing on his mothers restraint further. "My jiji? I don't think you've ever spoken about before."

"Normally no, since its a little bit of a dark spot on my past, but I think you should know at least a little bit of my past." Kushina said before preparing to explain.

"Well my father wasn't married to my mother, my father was having an affair with my mother and I was a product of it, as it turns out my father had another daughter with his wife, she is my sister Nicole." She checked to make sure her baby was listening and when he gave an affirmative nod she continued.

"So, when I was just a baby my father left me in my mothers care and returned to his wife, without telling her of my existence."

"Years later my father came back to my mother and me and he brought his wife and Nicole to confess." "Through the time he visited me and my sister grew closer and became great friends." Kushina sighed getting ready for one of the worst parts of the story.

"Things ended badly between our parents, they were always fighting when they were together, so Nicole's mom divorced my dad and my mom stopped talking to him altogether, but by some miracle me and Nicole got visitation with him at the same time so we saw each other fairly often."

Kushina's smile faded when she spoke again "but when we got older, we started to drift apart and after my wedding to that man we lost touch completely."

Naruto was thinking to himself when his mother finished the story, there were so many things unanswered, but it looked like that story took a lot out of her so he decided to leave it alone for now. He looked at his kaachan with his foxy grin causing her to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"That was a very...interesting story kaa-chan, I bet your happy you get to see Nicole after so long" Naruto said in his childishly happy way.

Kushina nodded "yep, it will be nice to see some new faces, and catch up. Oh, that reminds me sochi Nicole has three kids, so you could make some friends as soon as we get there.

Naruto looked excited at the prospect of new friends, since he didn't have many back home, the thought made Kushina frown a bit before remembering that they are starting anew.

"Really kaa-chan, are they nice?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Kushina nodded "you know it, and you have a week before school starts so you have plenty of time to play ttebayo." Kushina quickly covered her mouth, _"I thought I got over that verbal tick, so embarrassing." _Kushina thought getting ready for her sons laughter, but to her joy he only smiled.

"I like your verbal tick kaa-chan, its one of the things we share dattebayo" Naruto said happily.

Kushina giggled at her son, one of her few treasures in the world and the only thing she wouldn't trade for anything. She gave him a kiss on the forehead "I love you sochi" she said meaningfully.

Naruto's smile if possible widened even further "I love you too kaa-chan" he said as he hugged her, they stayed like that until a voice broke their hug fest.

"Your dinner is served, lady Uzumaki" the flight attendant said as a cart rolled in front of the duo showing a vast variety of ramen. Kushina and Naruto both drooled at the sight of the food and said a quick "thank you" before digging into the food. "Had anybody else been in the, cabin they would have though wild animals were eating instead of a mother and son.

As Kushina ate she couldn't help but hope for her and her sons future to be nice and peaceful, unfortunately the Uzumaki are trouble magnets and this attraction would not stop anytime soon.

**Two days later**

A moving truck was parked outside of a nice looking two story home that had two bathrooms and three bedrooms. This is where we find the mother son duo currently loading the last of the boxes into the living room.

Kushina sighed as she gently rested the box down on the floor before resting herself on the new couch. Soon enough her son sat next to her after paying the movers, he looked around for a moment before turning to his mother.

"So, this our new home, I think i'm going to like it here what about you dattebayo?" Naruto asked while adding his personal verbal tick.

Kushina smiled at her pride and joy "I think this home is gonna be great for us ttebayo" the redead said excitedly.

They were going to continue to relax until a knock was heard at the door, Naruto sprung up from the couch "I'll get it kaa-chan."

Kushina just nodded while thanking whatever gods are listening for giving her such a nice son. Naruto walked to the front door and opened it to find a family of five people or animals or both he really didn't know, but he wasn't one to judge.

Naruto smiled at the visitor's "hi, can I help you?" He asked politely.

Nicole smiled at the boy standing before her "Hello, you must be Naruto, i'm your aunt Nicole and this is my family, go on gang introduce yourselves." Nicole gestured to the people standing next to her. First a very...big boned man spoke, naruto thinking big boned since he had already learned the problem of calling people fat from Choji.

"Hello my name is Richard waterson, i'm the dad." Said the pink haired man-rabbit in a surprisingly childish voice for an adult, yet it sounded like the line had been rehearsed. Like someone had drilled it into him as to not make a fool of himself.

Next to step up was a blue haired boy who resembled Nicole in terms of hair color, "Hi my name is Gumball waterson, the handsome, smart, talented, world renown."

As the now named Gumball continued to boast about himself, an orange haired boy stepped up with an eye roll and a deadpanned expression. "Hello, my name is Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson the third." The orange haired boy said enthusiastically while saluting for some reason, causing the fox boy to sweatdrop.

Finally a pink haired girl stepped forward while looking disappointedly at her brother, "hi, my name is Anais watterson, nice to meet you, and don't mind him, if his head got any bigger it would be classified as a blimp ." The pinkette greeted cutely, yet politely with her own smart quip and Naruto just stared at her for a moment.

Anais sweatdropped at this, she was about to ask if he was okay but then she suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug by her new found cousin. Naruto had the biggest grin possible as he held the little girl since he had never encountered anyone so cute.

"Aw, you're the cutest thing i've ever seen in my life, I just want to hug you until my arms get tired" Naruto said excitedly while the family had their own reactions. Nicole was giggling nervously at the scene, Richard just stared helplessly not knowing what to do, and the two boys were laughing at their sisters predicament.

Anais herself under normal circumstances would have reacted negatively to this kind of situation, but for some reason she wanted to hug back and stay there for awhile. So she did exactly that, until Naruto set her back down, making her frown, until he patted her head softly with a soft smile that made pink dust her cheeks.

Nicole sighed in relief, she had expected her daughter to lash out at her nephew but it seems she has already taken a liking to him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed over his previous actions, "heh heh, sorry about that, I guess I got carried away." Naruto gained a big smile and greeted his new found family "Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you my cousins, aunt and uncle, here why don't you guys come inside so we can talk." Naruto gestured the Wattersons inside before closing the door and leading the family to the living room.

"Kaa-chan we have guests" Naruto said as they near the couch the foxy lady was still relaxing on. Kushina looked to where her son's voice came from and quickly got up.

Nicole found herself in a situation similar to the one her daughter was in moments ago, Kushina had her arms wrapped around Nicole as she lifted her off the ground showing her impressive strength. Kushina smiled at having her 'baby sister' back.

"Aw, i'm so happy to see you again baby sis, its been way too long" Kushina said joyously as Nicole started to turn more blue than her hair. The other Wattersons looked on helplessly, not wanting to end up where their matriarch is.

Naruto on the other hand was happy to see his mother so happy, its a far cry from how she looked when they were near that man. Unfortunately or fortunately in Nicole's case all good things must come to an end, something Naruto had to remind his mother of.

"Um kaa-chan, I think you need to let aunt Nicole go or you might pop her like a balloon." Naruto laughed as his kaa-chan set Nicole down letting her catch her breath, while the men of the Watterson family started to thank Kushina, having taken the pop joe literally. This made Nicole and Anais sigh while the Uzumaki sweatdropped.

"_These guys really are a weird bunch" _Naruto thought before another smile popped onto his face, _"they are definitely related to me and kaa-chan."_

The blue head and redhead finally regained their composure although somewhat awkwardly, before Nicole turned to her sister. "I'm glad to see you too Kushina I haven't seen you in awhile, so shall we sit down, I imagine we have some things to discuss." Nicole suggested politely.

Kushina nodded as she gestured to the couch for Nicole and Richard to sit, she then turned to her sochi. "Sochi can you show the children around the house, so I can speak to your aunt and Uncle." Kushina said sweetly, but with a lacing of seriousness in her voice something Naruto caught as he was trained to do.

"Sure thing kaa-chan, come on guys i'll show you around, over we have the kitchen and then-"Naruto continued on and Kushina waited until the Watterson children were out of earshot to speak. Not that she didn't trust them, it was because what she had to tell her siblings was only meant for her Naruto and them to know.

Kushina sat down on a chair across from the couch where the Watterson parents sat comfortably, maybe a little too comfy in Richard's case since he was almost asleep.

"So, I should probably get right to the point of why everything is happening" Kushina said while rubbing the back of her head in nervousness.

Nicole looked confused, while Richard stared off into space, "what do you mean?" Nicole asked in worry, since her sister seemed very nervous about all of this.

Kushina sighed, "what I mean is the reason me and Naruto moved here in the first place, I can't tell you much about it but you deserve to know a little." Nicole nodded, she had been wondering why Kushina decided to move here so suddenly, it had to be a reason beyond family.

Kushina closed her eyes, "all I can say for now is that Minato was not the man I thought he was, he had plans for me and Naruto, plans I didn't agree to, so I left." Kushina shrugged nonchalantly at the end like she was talking about grass growing.

Nicole looked concerned, she had a feeling about that man back at their wedding but Kushina didn't believe her, it was one of the reasons why they lost touch with each other. Nicole was going to ask further questions, until she saw how stressed Kushina looked over this, so she decided on one questions.

"Is Minato going to be a problem for you guys?" Nicole asked since she didn't want her sister or her nephew to be hurt.

Kushina smiled but it didn't seem genuine, "don't worry about him, he probably doesn't know we left yet, he was always an idiot." Kushina said with a giggle

Nicole looked over to her side to see her husband asleep and she sighed. "yeah I have experience with idiot husband" she said with a giggle of her own at the end.

The two continued to catch up with both being amazed at each others story, Nicole couldn't believe how crazy the elemental nations could be. Kushina couldn't believe some of the things her family had done, seriously how do you set fire to a swimming pool?

They both stopped their talking when a ding sounded from the kitchen and Kushina smiled. "oh good, the cookies are ready, i'll pull them out, can you get the children?

Nicole nodded, she looked to her side to wake Richard only to find him gone, Kushina looked confused as well not seeing him exit the room. The half fox demon was about to ask where he is before they both heard a shout.

"AH, BURNING!" came a pained shout from the kitchen.

Nicole sighed "it seems my husband woke up when he heard cookies and couldn't wait for them." Kushina nodded before they both broke into giggles over Richard's predicament.

Kushina sighed, she really had to stop doing that so often "alright lets go save him from burning himself again" Nicole nodded and they both headed towards the kitchen. On the way Kushina couldn't help but think of her and her sochis new life in Elmore, they had family, a nice home, and a lot of miles away from that man. _"HONestly i think nothing can go wrong from here" _if only she knew the rule about dayng those words.

**Konoha currently**

The hokage tower looked as peaceful as ever… to anyone outside of the office, inside however it looked like the kyuubi had personally rampaged inside of it.

Yet there was only one man in the office, Minato namikaze the current and fourth hokage, and he did not look happy. He was currently seething over what had recently occurred while he was on a short trip with his sensei Jiraiya . That half demon bitch had left him, this wouldn't be such a problem if she hadn't taken the jinchuuriki with her and completely fucked up his plans. That wasn't even the end of is far from it in fact, the divorce papers she left were signed by the fire daimyo himself so he couldn't revoke it or gain any leverage.

He didn't know why the ruler of fire country would sign these papers. but he was going to find out since said ruler was on his way to the village. That wasn't even the worst part, she had taken every scrap of money from the Uzumaki treasury along with everything that once belonged to that bunch of redheaded freaks. That was about ten percent of Konoha's wealth gone.

Minato sighed in frustration as the elders walked in a group of three old people who refused to die, just like Sarutobi before Minato took care of him.

They walked in like they owned the place and the mummified one known as Danzo stepped up first. "Minato, we have heard of what has transpired in your absence how could you allow this to happen, this jeopardizes all of our plans. The other two Homura and Koharu agreed like the lap dogs they are and Minato had enough of this.

"Silence! you cannot come barging into the room demanding things from the hokage now get out, I have to plan my next steps to get my weapon back." The elders begrudgingly exited the room but not without reminding him of what was at cost if he failed, as if he didn't already know.

Just as he was about to start planning a man jumped through the window, Minato smiled at least he could count on someone, "glad to see you sensei, I have an important mission for you." Minato said in complete 'hokage mode.'

Jiraiya nodded his head, "I know, you want me to find Kushina and the jinchuuriki and bring them back here for reeducation."

Minato nodded his head "exactly, but report to me when you find them before you act so I know what we're dealing with.

The pervert nodded his head before a lecherous grin came onto his face "is it alright if I have fun with Kushina before bringing back." The grin on the sages face got down right disgusting.

Minato just shrugged, "as long as you can erase it from her memories i'm fine with it" he said uncaring of his families well being.

The toad man nodded before he jumped out of the window to set out on his mission, intent on finding the last of the Uzumaki quickly.

Minato walked over to the window his sensei jumped out of moments before and looked out onto the village, HIS village one that has been the strongest of the hidden villages for a long time, and his plans would ensure it stayed that way. Minato suddenly gained a large frown _"nobody will stand in my way of gaining supremacy over the elemental nations, not that bitch or that demon spawn freak." _the blonde hokage thought with anger.

He didn't know how wrong he was in how things will turn out.

**Oh my god this chapter took forever to complete, I hope you guys like it I wanted to publish this kind of story for awhile.**

**Also tell me who you want Naruto to be with and yes the girls will look exactly like they do in the picture, so all of them could be good choices.**

**Anyway if you have questions put them in reviews, and I will answer them. Bye guys see you next time.**

**IMPORTANT If you want to see what all the characters look like the link is on my page.**


End file.
